1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pipe joint sealing devices and more particularly to the sealing of pipes to holes in members such as manholes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents bearing some similarity to the present invention include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,406,988; 3,656,771; 3,700,265; 3,759,280; 3,866,925; 3,958,280 and 3,973,783. These patents variously relate to the provision of annular elastomeric resilient gaskets which sealingly fit between the end of a pipe and an opening or hole in another member, such as a manhole, for preventing leakage between the hole and the exterior of the pipe. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,406,988; 3,759,280 and 3,958,313 disclose the use of sleeve-like gaskets having the exteriors at one end sealed to the wall of the hole and the opposite end sealed to either the interior or exterior of a joined pipe. The sealing of the one end to the wall of the hole is also variously achieved, one technique being to cast a radial flange on the sleeve into the wall of concrete, and another being to clamp this flange against the exterior of the wall around the hole by means of a steel or the like clamping ring. Still another arrangement involves inserting the gasket loosely into a hole followed by inserting an expansible split, clamping ring inside the gasket and then radially forcing the ring into an enlarged, expanded size for radially compressing and sealing the gasket against the wall of the hole. A still further arrangement is to drive a tapered tubular wedge into the gasket after being loosely installed in the hole for radially compressing the gasket against the wall of the hole. Yet another arrangement, more particularly shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,783, comprehends the use of a wedge having an annular recess which is adapted to receive an annular expansion wedge of elastomeric material for forcefully engaging the gasket against radially opposite portions of the pipe and wall.